


In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream (or Moan)

by ItsKindOfABadHabit



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Fashion Model RPF, Original Work, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bondage, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Facehuggers (Alien Series), Forced Arousal, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Outer Space, Oviposition, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trilobite - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKindOfABadHabit/pseuds/ItsKindOfABadHabit
Summary: Austin S. is a smuggler who doesn't ask questions...but on this trip, maybe he should have.  His cargo isn't as contained as it should have been, and it wants to use him in the worst way imaginable.  Austin will discover that the only thing worse than being fucked to death...is enjoying the experience.Written with the brilliant Nymrith
Relationships: Facehugger Characters (Alien Series)/Original Male Character(s), Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s), Trilobite/OMC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream (or Moan)

**Author's Note:**

> Head the warnings. This is an RP between myself and a buddy that I've massaged into story form. The character is based off of visuals from a real person, however this is nothing more than fantasy...just enjoying a hot guy in a kinky, fucked up scenario. ;-)

The hatch closed with a thud, the locking pins slamming into place with authority. "Fucking finally," Austin groaned, rubbing his face in exasperation. Working with these smugglers was growing tedious. Austin almost considered reporting them to the Empire purely out of spite. Almost... Only the lose principle of "honor among thieves" kept Austin from following through with his fantasy.

But still. If they tried to micromanage him one more time, Austin felt like he would snap. If they wanted to be so particular, they could move their own fucking cargo.

The young man turned around and leaned against the door jamb, arms folded across his broad chest as he regarded the large, sealed crate. Austin had no idea what it contained, but he'd overheard the smugglers talk about some kind of "specimen" going to a buyer that was paying an obscene amount of money for it. Whatever. It was locked, that's all Austin cared about. He knew there were some jobs where he was paid not only for his speed of delivery, but for his ability to keep his fucking mouth closed. This was one of those.

But still. He'd never been around a more uptight group of criminals. Austin dropped his right hand down to his hip, fingers smoothing over the butt of his gun, as he entertained the thought of shooting one of those men in the foot. Or knee. Or hand... Or, or... He wasn't picky at this point.

He had met the smugglers on a jungle world, and Austin's brunette hair was still plastered to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat. He was even sweating in his flight suit, which was impressive considering how it was supposed to keep him cool. The tight material of the suit clung to Austin's toned, muscular frame. It accented the swell of his biceps and pecs, clung to his abs, the bulge of his manhood... Austin was fit as fuck and he knew it, and every time he stopped by a station or city he was happy to remind his girls of that fact as well. Maybe even a boy or two, if he was feeling frisky and wanted an extra tight hole to fuck.

Austin wiped the sweat from his brow. He'd have to shower later, but first he wanted to get the hell off this worthless planet. He tromped through the cargo hold up to the small cockpit. It was a pity no one could witness his retreating form, appreciate how the tight black fabric clung to Austin's thighs and ass.

\---

‘ _Change..._ ’ The Trilobite’s thoughts began to come into focus. A deep fog slowly crept from its mind. Something had caused a slip in the cargo container’s seal, probably just a bump that was a little too hard. Suppression gas in the container had slowly started to leak out. The Trilobite couldn’t quite form the thought for movement yet, but its other senses started to creep back in.

‘ _Trapped…_ ’ It could feel it was in some tightly confined space, but still had no agency to move. Its sense of smell lingered to the forefront of its mind. A thought slowly spilled into its mind from a scent outside the container. The fog, it made thought so hard... It wanted to just continue to rest. The scent blew by again.

‘ _Sweet…_ ’ The scent triggered its mind, and while still in its dazed state the Trilobite’s body shivered instinctively. It was the aroma of Austin’s sweat and masculine pheromones that had made the Trilobite begin to harden its focus. It couldn’t tell why yet but as its mind cleared further the scent began cause different, more primal thoughts to form.

‘Desire…’

\---

It was a simple matter to get the ship off the ground, out of orbit, and on its way. Within an hour the small vessel was on autopilot. Austin leaned back in his seat and groaned. At least now he could relax until he reached his destination. By now his sweat had mostly dried, leaving his skin feeling tacky. And honestly he'd almost grown chilled in the cool cabin of the ship. His nipples pebbled, the nubs visible through the tight spandex-like material stretched across his chest. The compression suits were necessary if one were to enter hypersleep...and they left nothing on the male or female form to the imagination.

Austin eased himself out of the pilot's chair and began to make his way back towards the vessel's small living accommodations. He was really looking forward to that shower.

\---

As the ship began to take off, more of the gas escaped the container. The Trilobite was able to gain control of its body slowly. Its large coiled tentacles started to flex and push in place, as if they too were waking back up from the Trilobite’s slumber. Its pale skin shivered as it started to press on the container’s walls looking for an opening. Tentacles started to fan out testing every edge of its prison.

 _‘Must escape… desire... sweet… why?’_ The fog had continued to lift but its thoughts were still fragmented. It didn’t think in complex terms normally, but even its base primal urges were having trouble surfacing.

When the ship went through the mild turbulence of exiting the atmosphere, the container’s lid bulged on one corner ever so slightly more than the rest. The Trilobite could feel the cool air brush against its skin, and its closest tentacle to the opening jammed itself at the weakness with a sudden speed. All of its tentacles started to push their incredible force at the spot, all desperate for escape. As the Trilobite focused on escape its mind wandered back to the sweet scent. It focused, trying to recall what it was triggering the pure energy of need without clear direction.

The latch on one side of the container bent against the Trilobite’s will and it swiftly snapped open. Air flooded into the container and like a damn bursting the Trilobite’s mind became flooded with clear minded focus.

 _‘Vessel… Near… Need vessel’_ That thought sparked through its mind like fire and caused its body to quake in anticipation. One of its grasping tentacles made a desperate attempt to push part of itself out of the container and it succeeded. Soon after the rest of the beast flowed out of the crate and onto the dark like some kind of liquid, boneless evil.

_‘Must… find… vessel’_

_\---_

Austin trudged down the passageway of his ship and into his cabin. Thankfully, since it was usually just him on board - perks of being gifted a ship by his rich uncle - he'd been able to expand his own personal accommodations. 

The boy unbuckled his belt and placed his gear - and holstered gun - on the storage locker. With a weary sigh Austin reached up to his throat to grasp the suit's zipper, and with a swift yank he opened the suit down his front to his waist, baring his broad, smooth chest and taut abdomen. Austin grunted as he peeled the suit from his arms, shrugging out of the spandex-like material until it was bunched low around his waist like a wetsuit. The youth's skin still glistened with perspiration from that humid jungle planet, and with renewed vigor and anticipation for the upcoming shower Austin palmed the water controls, turning the thermostat all the way up.

In the bathroom the rainfall shower spurted to life, and soon was steaming merrily. Unfortunately for Austin, it was the sound of the water that blocked the subtle noises from the hall.

The Trilobite had moved with startling speed through the interior of the ship, following that tantalizing smell to its source. Locked doors were quickly forced open, and nothing was going to stand in the beast's way. As it breathed in again the heavy scent from Austin peeling off his suit surged through the Trilobite’s senses.

 _‘Vessel near…’_ The Trilobite’s hormones surged its nervous system. Its desire for the prime youth became a singular focus. 

It slid over the walls and floor of the hallway following the hormonal bliss wafting in the air. It pulled itself into the room behind Austin, its acute sense of smell locking in on his body. In the Trilobite’s mind Austin’s dripping body gave off a perfume that beckoned to it, sang a sweet siren song. The boy's sweat dripped down his back and his perfectly toned ass glistened in the low light. The Trilobite edged closer sliding and pulling itself across the room.

_‘Fertile… vessel...’_

_\---_

Unaware of his predatory observer, Austin continued to strip down. He rolled the rest of his suit down his hips, grunting as he forced the material over his muscular thighs. These things were always a bitch to take on and off...

He bent over, completely oblivious to the fact that he was baring his muscular rump to the alien creature. But, what a sight Austin made... Underwear wasn't necessarily required to be worn beneath a flight suit, but the young stallion didn't like going totally bare beneath the tight, stretchy material. He was wearing a white jockstrap, his cock and balls nestled snugly within the fabric's pouch...and his gym toned ass was framed with elastic straps.

With a flick of his foot that was both disdainful and somehow graceful, Austin kicked his flight suit in the general direction the laundry receptacle. Austin hit the switch on the wall to open the shower compartment, and he sighed as steam billowed out. And casually, almost coyly, Austin tugged at strap around his left hip, adjusting his manhood within the pouch.

The Trilobite paused its movements for a brief moment as Austin continued to remove the suit. As Austin bent down to remove the suit the Trilobite was gifted with an image of pure bliss. Its senses stretched out, piercing with an aching desire as Austin’s perfectly jockstrap-framed ass spread open. Between the toned cheeks a tight rosebud came into view. Austin essentially presenting himself to the alien. 

_‘Breed… vessel must breed!’_ To the Trilobite it was just given a glimpse of perfection. All of its senses could feel the virility of the boy. Its desire surged as Austin unknowingly continued to drive the Trilobite’s hormones.

It slowly moved a grasping tentacle toward Austin while simultaneously lifting itself up. As it lifted up, it towered over Austin with its hulking mass, several tentacles holding itself up and bracing its form against the walls and ceiling.

One of its tentacles began to move forward and wrapped sensuously around Austin’s tight waist. It moved and trembled with desire like a lover wanting to pull Austin closer. Another tentacle began to travel over to Austin’s left arm, widening open its forked tip to feel the perfectly toned bicep. Both at once tightened around their targets. It was an electric jolt to the Trilobite, to feel the soft supple skin. To finally make contact with its mate.

_‘Perfect vessel… must breed...’_

_\---_

Austin was just about to step into the shower, bracing his right hand on the door frame. He sighed, enjoying the feeling of the steam wafting over his nearly naked form, when he felt a touch at his hip.

The boy glanced down, perplexed, not believing what he was seeing, as he watched some king of pale, muscular...tentacle...slither around his trim waist, just above the band of his jockstrap. His belly twitched at the tickling sensation as the appendage wrapped around him. "What the...?" he stammered, too shocked to move.

He felt another touch at his left arm and Austin glanced over, hazel eyes wide, just in time to see another tentacle curl around his left bicep. The alien flesh felt smooth, slick, and Austin couldn't tell if it was slimy, or just a byproduct of the moist air.

Suddenly terror hit Austin like a freight train. He looked over his shoulder, have turning as he did so, and beheld the monster behind him. "Fuck!" he screamed, hands flying down to the limb around his waist. He gripped it and tried to pry it off of him, but his fingers kept slipping on the alien flesh. Desperately, he lunged forward, trying to break its grip on him.

Austin’s hands rubbed against the Trilobite’s tentacles and it shuddered from his touch. His movement spurred it on. A third tentacle slid around Austin’s thigh and grabbed his other leg’s calf. All the while indulging in the intoxicating beauty of its vessel.

The Trilobite pulled Austin toward it, away from the shower, easily overpowering the youth as he yelled and shouted and grasped helplessly at the door frame. It started to orientate him to face its body, while turning toward the bed. As it slid and turned Austin’s body it reveled in the salty sweet taste of the boy's skin, which started to glisten even more with sweat. It could feel Austin’s pulse rapidly pump through his tight body, pumping against its tentacles. The heat and steam billowing around them. It leaned him back almost lovingly as he was held over the bed.

Then the Trilobite began to reveal its intimate self to Austin. The central flaps of the starfish-shaped beast began to open like a delicate flower. The slimy central area of the Trilobite was revealed. Three mouths shown in a triangular formation, dripping with mucus as it salivated with desire. Surrounding it were several winking, clenching orifaces. It was a horrific sight but to the Trilobite it had seemingly just disrobed, revealing itself to its partner. It was dripping with desire and Austin’s fear and sweat were like an erotic perfume.

"No!" Austin shouted as he was ripped away from the doorway. The tentacle around his waist tightened, making him wince, and Austin felt himself being lifted into the air. The tentacle around his arm squeezed, too, but even still Austin kept his own grip on the tentacle gripping his middle, still trying to get his fingers underneath it, still trying to pry it off of him.

He was turned around so that he could face the creature, and Austin cried out in both terror and anger when he saw the massive, starfish-like creature that held him. His strong legs kicked at the air, and he grimaced again as another tentacle stroked across his thigh to wind around the calf of his other leg.

How...how many fucking limbs did this thing have? Where the fuck did it come from?

In that moment, Austin cursed the thieves with every fiber of his being.

"Get...off!" the youth screamed. And the alien answered - but not in the way Austin wanted. Flaps along the creature's central core spread open with a wet, disgusting _squelch,_ baring what looked like a triplet of mouths, which were all ringed with yet more openings that pulsed sickeningly. The beast's fetid breath washed over Austin's face, making him gag. "NO!" he shouted, and lashed out with his free leg, kicking the alien with his bare foot. The beast's skin was soft and smooth...but underneath its muscles were seemingly impervious to any assault. It was probably a futile gesture...but dammit, Austin didn't want to go down without a fight.

 _'Vessel needs…’_ Austin’s muscles flexed and tightened as he attempted to gain freedom. His smooth, supple skin rubbing against the Trilobite made its breathing faster and drive harder. A couple more tentacles reached out and started to force Austin into a spread legged position. One tentacle gripped around his back as if a large arm were cradling him safely. The others pulled his arms down back, pinning his wrists behind him as they fought his tensions to escape.

 _‘Prepare…’_ The Trilobite suddenly pulled in its smaller pulsing openings and they all out once ejected smaller tendrils that started to grasp at Austin. They were coated in a thicker slim that seemed to stick to Austin as they moved. The consistency was not dissimilar to precum. They began to twist and slither about, rubbing his body, looking, feeling, enjoying. A couple wrapped around Austin’s head and neck, holding him still and supporting him. One found a mounded, tight point of flesh on Austin’s chest, his nipple. It began to slide against it and even pull at it delicately. Another two found the jockstrap and they flailed and rubbed against it, realizing it wasn’t part of their mate.

 _‘Pure vessel...’_ Its tendrils gripped under the elastic and started to twist and pull, as well as sliding along Austin's tight ass crack behind him. Suddenly the jock broke apart, and Austin too laid fully presented before the Trilobite. Its larger mouths drooled and shuttered as it took in the wonderful sensations Austin radiated for it.

\---

"Nggghhh...gah! No!" Austin grunted. "Let...me...go!"

The boy fought and struggled, but the alien could not be resisted. Austin struggled against the pair of tentacles that had lashed out and captured his wrists, forcing his arms behind his back despite the youth's curses and protests. The action served to make Austin arch his back, thrusting his heaving chest forward like an offering.

Another pair of tentacles wrapped around Austin's legs and began to spread them open...and that caused another thrill of both anger and horror to race down Austin's spine. Was it going to rend him in two? Split him like a wishbone? He kicked and fought, but suspended in the air as he was Austin had no leverage. As if his own strength would have been enough to spare him what was coming.

The alien seemed to shudder like it was in the throes of pleasure...and then thin tendrls erupted from all of the pores ringing the beast's mouths, shooting out at Austin with frightening speed. To his horror several wrapped around his head and neck, noosing around his throat, curling around his ears and the bridge of his nose...

But not all of the tendrils did that. A great number of them landed with a wet _splat_ against Austin's chest, where they writhed about against his skin like a nest of worms, smearing slick slime everywhere they touched.

"Ah!" Austin gasped, eyes widening, as one tendril found a tender nipple. It slithered back and forth across the areola, playing with the tender bud of flesh until it hardened with arousal. The tip of the tendril spiraled delicately around Austin's hard nipple, plucking at it and teasing it until a feeling of unwelcome warmth and arousal settled in the pit of the boy's stomach.

More tendrils slid down the young man's flat abs, curled around his hips to caress the globes of his muscular ass, probing into his crack... "FUCK!" Austin screamed. "Stop!" he begged... .

But of course the alien ignored him. A pair of tendrils traced down Austin's pelvis, following his V-lines, until they reached his jockstrap. There they paused, seemingly puzzled by the obstruction. Then having reached a conclusion, the tendrils looped around the elastic waistband of the jock and _yanked,_ pulling Austin's waist upwards with the motion.

 _Snap!_ The jockstrap gave way, leaving Austin gloriously nude and vulnerable to the creatures desires. His cock swayed back and forth with the motion of his struggles, slightly turgid from the stimulation that his nipple was receiving, along with the caress of those tendrils all over his body, spreading their silky slime like so much lube... "Fuck you!" Austin spat, the muscles in his shoulders and chest bulging as he tried to free his arms. He flexed his thighs, tried to close his legs, but he remained spread open, seemingly pinned in place like a butterfly on a cork board.

Austin’s glorious manhood laid bare to the Trilobite, his legs spread sweat dripping from every pore. The bottom two mouths of the Trilobite shuttered open dripping with mucus revealing, a larger kind of spear headed tendril in each mouth. Both Austin and the Trilobite were now bathed in steam and hot musty air. The Trilobite felt its sexually charged breath flow over its vessel. Both tendrils slowly slathered down between Austin’s legs, leaving the mouths gaping open. They brushed on each of his inner thighs as they moved closer to their intended goals.

Meanwhile, other smaller tendrils found Austin’s other nipple and began to ripple across his abs, sampling the sensual tightening muscles.

One of the large tendrils moved up sliding against Austin’s balls, it circled and slathered on Austin’s lower stomach and inner legs as if savoring the moment. Then it opened up its tip while pointed at Austin. He could see the pulsing muscles, feelers, and dripping slime inside the tendril’s opening. It slid down enveloping Austin’s dick slowly. The Trilobite savored the taste, flavor, sensation, all of it. The ripples of skin on his penis, the flared head pumping with hot blood, and the glorious veins upon his length.

\---

"Ungh...hnnngh....," Austin moaned, his eyes rolling back and teeth clenching as his other nipple was given the same treatment as the first. Pangs of pleasure rippled down Austin's spine and up into his mind. His athletic frame glistened with sweat and the creature's slime... A rivulet of ichor dripped down Austin's taut belly and into the dip of his navel.

Tentacles slid up the inside of Austin's thighs, making him jump at the disturbingly pleasurable sensation. Though he was held undeniably captive, the creature seemed to be...enjoying his body, feeling him up, finding his pleasure points. And it left Austin gasping in aroused horror, his cock swelling and filling with blood.

"Nooo...," he breathed, jerking as a tentacle caressed his balls, teased him by pressing up behind them against his taint. Austin's toes curled with pleasure, and behind him his hands clenched into helpless fists.

Austin heard a wet sucking, _schlurping_ noise, and to his horror another tentacle slithered forth from one of the creature's maws, waving through the air between them like a tranced cobra. His yes tracked it, wide with apprehension, as moved towards his middle. Then, the tip of the tentacle irised open, a mouth within a mouth, and began to move towards his dick.

"Don't," Austin breathed. The tentacle kissed the weeping tip of his cock, sampling a pearl of precum that had gathered there, before sealing it's lips around the swollen head. Austin's mouth fell open, his gasp catching in his chest, as the tentacle began to swallow his penis. It rippled down his length like an inchworm, taking more and more of his manhood inside until it was pressed tightly against his shaved groin. It began to pump and suckle at him, and his cock fully hardened within its grasp in eager response. Every motion had Austin flexing his hips, sucking in panting breaths as the creature made love to him.

Just after the prior tendril enveloped Austin’s dick, the other large tendril from the other mouth slid down against Austin’s balls and slathered his taint as it moved lower. It delicately slid past his sensitive hole and the Trilobite could feel Austin’s pucker tighten and twitch reflexively from the sensation.

 _‘Vessel desires…’_ The Trilobite registered the quivering hole’s movement as eager anticipation. After enjoying the perfection of Austin’s ass the tendril, or in fact the ovipositor, made its way back to the coveted prize. 

Concurrently, the extractor on Austin’s dick felt his full length as it became painfully turgid. The penis continued to release precum, wetting the appetite of the Trilobite. Its extractor intensified its efforts as the penis twitched. _‘Vessel must release…’_

The ovipositor made an almost kissing nudge against the tight pink hole. Its central mass quivered and the ovipositor dripped like a faucet. Need ached in the Trilobite’s whole body. The ovipositor pulled back, registering the irresistible orifice clenching tightly beckoning it to enter. The Trilobite took a moment longer to soak in the beauty of what was about to occur. The exquisite beginning of fulfilling the purpose, that in its mind, they were both designed for. Then it began to push inside the vessel. 

_‘Vessel desires… to receive...’_

Austin struggled and writhed in the grip of the monster, his chest an shoulders tensing and bulging as he fought to free his arms which were pinned behind him. Still suspended in the air, his legs kicked helplessly, his movement hampered by the tentacles holding him captive.

"Fucking...get off...argh...stop!" he grunted in frustration. And worse...arousal. Even though his head and neck were bound by those narrow tendrils, he looked down as best he could, past his heaving chest and abs, to the tentacle that had swallowed his now achingly hard cock to the hilt. It pulsed and sucked wetly on him, and despite his terror it actually felt _good._ He could feel his balls beginning to draw up tight in his sac, and the thought of being forced to cum for this creature filled Austin's mind with dread.

Still...the youth's hips humped up towards the tentacle of their own volition, his pelvis aching from all of the stimulation he was receiving. "Unnnngh...nooo!" Austin choked out. He was being stimulated _everywhere._ His nipples were pebbled and practically throbbing from how much the beast was teasing him. The inside of his thighs, his abs and lower belly...tentacles seemed to stroke and slither across his heated flesh like a nest of snakes, and the sensual nature of their intent couldn't be denied.

Austin missed it at first when a "tentacle" nudged behind his balls, slithering wetly between his spread thighs to smear slime against his taint...and up into his ass crack... But this was no passing motion. The appendage stayed there, pressing into the tight valley between his cheeks.

The stallion's eyes flared open in shock. "NO!" he yelped, jerking away from the invasive touch. Austin clenched his ass, his glutes dimpling beautifully, in an effort to protect his anal virginity. He was straight! He'd never taken _anything_ up his ass before! He fucked, he wasn't _fucked!_

But none of that mattered to the beast. The tip of the appendage forced its way between his clenched muscles until it nuzzled against Austin's tight opening. "Nngghh...fuck!" Austin wailed. "Don't!"

His please were ignored. Relentlessly, the alien began to force its way inside Austin's body...

 _‘Pure vessel… vessel must open...’_ The ovipositor at first gently breached into Austin, as if comforting its virgin lover. The fearful spasms of his sphincter causing ripples of pleasure through the Trilobite. As the ovipositor made its way into the quivering depths of Austin’s ass it would pull back and adjust, almost in a probing motion. Still deeper it went, almost in a dance of a small step back and then, in desperate craving, diving ever further into the untainted depths of the vessel. Austin’s exquisite tunnel gripping and tightening on the ovipositor combined with the warmth and silky smooth texture was almost overloading the Trilobite’s senses. Every inch the ovipositor dove, sullied the innocent confines of the waiting vessel.

"Oh...ah...nngh...AH!" Austin gasped and grunted, his voice pitching up. He's thighs and tensed and strained, his whole body resisting the alien invader. Resisting futilely... And unbeknownst to Austin, the tension in his body was only making things that much more pleasurable for his rapist.

Behind him at the small of his back, Austin's hands clenched in helpless frustration, his nails digging into his palms. The young man arched his back, his body bowing beautifully as the ovipositor slid inside of him, inch after agonizing, pleasurable inch. Sweat beaded on his skin, matting his hair to his head, dripping down his flanks from his armpits, running in rivulets down his chest and stomach. His whole body was glistening with either sweat or slime.

It...it wasn't stopping! Oh, _fuck!_ The sensation was...indescribable! His belly clenched sickeningly, but the tendril continued to feed into him. His anus stretched and fluttered around the invader, but that was all it could do. The alien wouldn't be denied.

Either intentionally or purely by accident, the ovipositor pressed up against Austin's prostate as it slithered deeper and deeper into the boy's ass. A bolt of unexpected pleasure raced up Austin's cock, settling right in the crown of his member, and it made his balls throb. A spurt of precum bubbled out from his slit and it was swiftly whisked away by the creature, which seemed to shudder in pleasure.

 _‘Fill vessel… vessel desires more…’_ It felt a massive surge to intertwine further with the vessel, as Austin’s body triggered every indicator to the Trilobite that as the receptive vessel he needed to be bred. Austin’s dick twitched and pulsed in the extractor as it squeezed and rippled tightly across every inch of his cock. His canal seemed to lovingly tighten around the ovipositor as it dove deeper and deeper into the silky depths of Austin’s fertile body. The Trilobite couldn’t hold back, its hormonal urges cascading over its nervous system with everyone of Austin’s desperate attempts to break free. The tendrils around Austin’s neck and head tightened, holding his head still in a firm but not painful grip. It opened its top mouth wide and another ovipositor with lightning speed shot straight into Austin’s inviting mouth and started a rapid descent down his throat.

‘ _Fertile vessel craves...’_

\---

Austin's whole body was taut as a bow, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream. _Please...make it stop!_ But rather than stop, things got worse for the poor stud. Austin felt the tendrils tighten around his head and neck, not painful but firm, and Austin's eyes focused on his captor just long enough to witness a new tendril shoot out of the monster's mouth, straight into his own. .

"GRRRGK!" Austin's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, his body spasming from the oral invasion. He choked and gurgled helplessly as the appendage pressed his tongue down and slithered past the back of his mouth right into his throat. From the outside you could see Austin's neck bulge faintly from the invasion.

This event also served to shock Austin's body, and he momentarily relaxed his muscles. The appendage raping his ass surged into him at greater speed, twisting and turning within his body as it traced out his organs. Fingers and toes clenched helplessly, and first one tear dripped down Austin's cheek, and then another.

_‘Vessel must open…’_ The Trilobite continued to give the vessel more and more of what it needed. Preparing the vessel for the climax of their coupling. The vessel had not yet signaled that it was ready to receive the bounty it so craved. The Trilobite’s extractor flared and then pulled in tightly one of its lips, if you could call it that, sliding partly over Austin’s swinging balls. Its slime and tender touch grazed them as they tightened. Feelers in the extractor were learning more and more every moment from Austin’s reactions. Redoubling efforts into the most sensitive areas. Sliding, rubbing, and squeezing with ever greater intensity.

The Trilobite began to lower Austin onto the bed below them. The movement was gentle, almost comforting. As it lowered Austin it began to pull his head and body closer to its central form. All of the smaller tendrils began to slowly recoil, pulling the two together. The Trilobite opened its mouths wide as Austin’s body approached. The primary mouth linked to Austin’s mouth, from the ovipositor, dripped and swelled as Austin’s head was drawn toward it. His throat softly twisted and pulsed as the ovipositor slid through the squeezing aperture. His abs waved in a disgusting display as the other ovipositor probed and nudged every delicious part of Austin it could touch.

Austin's eyes were wide with horror and revulsion, tears leaking down his face and making clean tracks on his grime covered skin. He choked and gurgled, spit and slime frothing from his stuffed mouth, leaking down his chin, splattering his chest. His lips were stretched in an obscene "O" around the appendage that was orally raping him. He tried biting at the thing, but he was choking so bad that he could hardly put any pressure on it with his teeth. His nostrils flared, a snot bubble forming and popping, as the young man struggled to breathe. His face was reddening, the flush creeping down his bulging neck to his face.

How...how could this be happening?

The boy's sphincter clenched against the ovipositor that was _still_ sliding into his ass. More than two feet of it had invaded his body, and it still _kept coming,_ stuffing him full, making his belly cramp. He couldn't look down anymore, but Austin wondered if his belly was bulging. It wasn't...not like he feared....but every now and then you could see the flesh of his taut lower stomach move from within as the alien appendage delved deeper into his body.

Austin's vision swam as the alien began to tilt him back, lowering him onto his own bed. Austin's cock, encased in the feeder, _thumped_ against his lower belly. And...much to Austin's still aroused horror, that feeder began to move again, the lips crawling past the base of his shaft, spreading over his skin, groping gently at his scrotum. The pressure against his balls further increased his need to _cum,_ and Austin hated himself for it. He could feel his orgasm building, despite everything that was happening to him.

The alien rested its mate gently upon his own bed. Austin's hands and arms were still bound by a tentacle behind his back, and this served to arch his body up like an offering, stretching out his abs and chest...and giving a better view of what was happening beneath the boy's skin as his rape continued.

 _‘Open… vessel must open…’_ The Trilobite could feel muscles in Austin’s pelvic region begin to buckle under his continued resistance. Like shaking a champagne bottle it was only a matter of time before the cork blew off. The extractor surged its efforts onto Austin’s engorged member as it began to make a sickening slurping noise as it squeezed and slurped ever tighter. It could feel the rapid pulsing of his dick, it could feel the aching need in his body.

As it laid Austin on the bed like a tentative lover, it began to lay over its vessel. Every part of Austin was revealed to the Trilobite and the sweat and slime drenched mess below it shuttered as the Trilobite explored ever deeper. The ovipositor in Austin’s mouth could feel his heart beat, so delicate and rapid like a butterfly in the breeze.

Austin twitched and jerked weakly on his bed, utterly captive to the monster's whims. It hovered over him, like a lover - Austin was struck by the reversal of positions. Normally it was him on top like that, breeding one of his girls on some backwater world. Or buried in the ass of some boy - every now and then he liked to spice it up.

But now he was the bottom, in every sense of the word. His body was tightly strung, it felt like he'd break at any moment. His balls were pulled up tight, his cock throbbing in time with his frantic heartbeat - and the alien's appendage nursed upon his member, edging him on.

"Mmmm...mmmph...," he moaned piteously. He was so full from both ends that he was struggling to breathe. It was all he could do to suck in air through his nose, and it felt like the tentacle in his ass was buried so deep that it was pushing up on his lungs.

The slow asphyxiation only heightened his arousal. Then... A tendril flicked over a pebbled nipple. The appendage in his throat thrust back and forth like a....like a... No! The tentacle in his ass curled _just right,_ not just hitting his prostate but practically crushing it, keeping pressure on the gland.

It was too much.

Austin's eyes rolled back in his skull, and his body seized up like he'd been shocked with electricity. Every muscle went taut, and the tendons stood out in his throat as he stretched back against the tendrils coiled around his head and neck.

Austin came _hard._

His body surrendered his seed gladly, cock throbbing and pulsing as he unloaded his cum into the alien.

\---

As Austin was in the throws of his intense orgasm, feeling himself exploding into the extractor. The Trilobite, in turn, cradled the vessel going through elegant soft spams as the vessel’s sensitive protrusion delicately released fluids. His inferior seed, compared to the Trilobite, would be broken down as nothing more than a submissive offering. The forced explosion he experienced from his sensitive member was, to the Trilobite, a receptive signal. Akin to a feminine secretion of fluids, becoming a wet orgasmic mess, in heat and ready for impregnation.

_'Vessel opens… vessel desires to receive...'_

The mouth drew ever closer widening to seemingly fit around Austin’s head. It could feel his constricting throat. His tightening ass. His spasming cock. As its mouth delicately enveloped his head, Austin’s perfectly sculpted face pressed into the hot pulsing flesh of its mouth, as if it were a horrifying deep throated kiss. The Trilobite felt an electrifying stillness as their forms intermixed, Austin, the vessel, now fully enveloped into the Trilobite’s body. It was a macabre sight seeing the young man conjoined to the terrifying creature as they continued their sexual dance.

_‘Protect precious vessel…’_

It could feel the ever quickening pulse of Austin’s heart as it plundered deeper and deeper into his receptive body from both ends. Austin’s orgasming body shifted in such a way that the sensitive tips of the ovipositors were clenched by some organ or muscle deep in his body.

 _‘Vessel… vessel open… breed the vessel...’_ Austin caused a chain reaction in the Trilobite that made it take in a heavy breath. It felt as though it were leaning on the edge of a cliff, and finally the vessel coxed sweet release. To the Trilobite, the two had finally harmonized, each driving the other to erupt in an overflowing sexual ecstasy. 

The ovipositors started to dilate and grotesque bulges could be seen moving through them. Each bulge was a precious egg that Austin’s body had been begging to receive. The Trilobite sensed the bubbling sexual desire radiating from the vessel as an egg started to move down into his mouth and down his throat. Concurrently, the lower ovipositor started to pump an egg against Austin’s sphincter. Each eventually passed through their orifice and began to travel deep into Austin. As they reached the end of each ovipositor they were delicately nestled into his hot virginal interior. Each egg covered in a milky white ooze. He was a fertile womb that was now being impregnated by his nightmarish lover as it began to ejaculate into him. It was the ultimate sanctifying act uniting the two. It was the ultimate defilement.

\---

The youth's orgasm was so intense that it nearly hurt...but pain only seemed to heighten his pleasure. When Austin's eyes reopened, he was greeted with the sight of the Trilobite's mouth _right there,_ right in front of his face. "Nnngh...NNNGH!" he screamed, or would have if his mouth and throat weren't full. And the tendrils around his head and neck were reeling him in steadily closer, like a fish on a hook.

Austin' could feel the creature's breath rushing over his face as his head was slowly enveloped, smell the alien's fetid exhalations. It was huffing and puffing, like it was working hard on him.

With his vision obstructed, Austin didn't realize that he was being buried beneath the creature until he felt it settle on to his chest and stomach, pressing him down into the bed. His naked legs were all that were visible, sticking out on either side of the creature's bulk, skin streaked with slime and sweat, ankles and calves still encoiled. In this position the alien looked like it was fucking him missionary style. Which, essentially, it was.

Austin was smothered in every sense of the word. He could barely breathe beneath his rapist, couldn't move... He could only receive.

And receive he did. Austin knew he was going to die, but he didn't think it could get any worse. But it could, oh it could... The appendages in his mouth and ass pulsed and shivered, and the young stud didn't understand the importance of that until he felt something slithering down the tube in his mouth, past his lips and teeth, and into his throat. Austin felt a similar pressure at his ass, his aching hole stretching even wider to receive...something...

The boy's brain was shorting out from the trauma and lack of air. But some part of Austin's mind recognized what was happening to him. _It's fucking me...breeding me...laying eggs in me..._

 _I'm its bitch_ was one of Austin's last coherent thoughts.

\---

 _‘Fill vessel… sate vessel’s need...’_ Just as the first of each egg passed into Austin, others could be seen queuing up into the ovipositor to take their place within the vessel. Each bulged out his neck, as they slid down his throat his body involuntarily squeezed on the long length of the ovipositor. Each spasm begging for the Trilobite to give the vessel its prize. The eggs made an even longer trip each time they entered his waiting ass, his abs being pushed out as he received each egg. At first they could be seen rolling through his body, until he started to have a small swelling stomach. His pregnant belly pushing against the Trilobite, as its slime dripped between them. Each time it ejaculated an egg into Austin, the Trilobite experienced blissful orgasms. It kept heaving with long slow labored breaths as it fertilized its young fruitful blossom.

The Trilobite could feel Austin’s body start to convulse, in failed attempts to gasp for air, against it while its long orgasm continued. The ovipositors continued to ejaculate their bounty into Austin’s waiting bowls. As his spread legs twitched, glistening in the low light, each time another egg entered him. The sides of his arms and hands just barely visible as their fluids intermingled upon each others skin.

 _‘Vessel fulfilled… vessel overflows…’_ Eventually the last precious egg was placed into the warm comforting bowels of Austin. Each egg to be lovingly nurtured by the vessel. The Trilobite coiled closer and tighter to Austin, his body softly trembling as it failed to find oxygen. The Trilobite exhaled heavily relaxing in the afterglow of their copulation. Its tentacles sliding over every pour of Austin’s body, as if to attempt to touch every part of Austin’s glistening body all at once. It almost seemed to be savoring the beautiful moment between them. Austin now cradled his precious gift, his engorged pregnant belly could feel the Trilobite knowingly slide itself against him. They were as two exhausted lovers mingling their bodies among the sheets, savoring the erotic fruits of their ecstasy.

Austin knew he was done for. Tears wetted his handsome cheeks, mixing on his face with slime from the Trilobite’s underside. He’s body convulsed as he was bred, his stomach cramping and straining as the alien filled his body with its young. Every time an egg traveled down the ovipositor raping his ass, stretching his sore rim, it pressed against his swollen prostate, triggering a micro-orgasm. This had been going on for minutes now, and Austin was shooting blanks, his virile essence completely expended. 

He moaned weakly beneath his master, writhing faintly within the creature’s grasp as its tentacles slithered all over his hot body. Touching, caressing, stimulating... His nipples were sensitive peaks, rubbed raw against the alien’s belly. His thighs and pelvis strained from having his legs forced open by the beast’s bulk. 

The young man’s vision was fading. His chest burned from lack of air...and worse, the alien spawn inside of him was pressing up against his lungs, placing yet more strain on his abused body. 

Austin was being strangled from the outside and inside, simultaneously. 

The handsome, strong youth was beaten. The stallion broken. Austin could feel his muscles slackening, his brain shutting down as neurons misfired and died. His lips and tongue felt swollen, and blood vessels burst in the whites of the boy’s eyes. 

All of this was hidden beneath the bulk of the Trilobite, which had curled around the majority of Austin’s body like a mother protecting her brood. 

Which, in a sense, was exactly what was happening.

\---

 _‘Vessel must rest...’_ As Austin’s heart fluttered one last time, the Trilobite could feel his pulse whimper out softly… and then stillness. It tenderly slid its tentacles over Austin's form. Feeling the rippling still veins. His soft hands went limp. The Trilobite attempted to coax any further reaction from Austin, as if it felt ignored. It knew the vessel was not being cruel, the vessel had a great deal of work ahead. Austin's distended pregnant belly now holding their well earned brood.

 _'Vessel… will bloom...'_ The Trilobite would cradle its beautiful lover as he fulfilled his purpose. The vessel had allowed the Trilobite the privilege of impregnating him, and in a paternal trigger, the Trilobite would insure its mate was protected as the vessel could no longer protect itself. The vessel now dedicated itself fully to their spawn. A fact the vessel knew from the moment it presented itself to the Trilobite, it recalled Austin bending over presenting his virgin rosebud. This was the greatest purpose the vessel could achieve, and the vessel's efforts would reap the most beautiful of rewards. The Trilobite waited in trepidation as its perfect mate performed the miracle only it could bring forth, creating life.


End file.
